Southern Guardians One-Shots
by Lucky D
Summary: Why is Mrs. Clause scary? Will Brienna ever find out who Jack Frost truly is? Will Janae finally get hit by a love arrow? Why does Michelle keep on second guessing her love for Bunny? Is Morgan a drug addict or is she just in love with the Dreamer(Sandy)? Find out these answers and more by these one-shots. Read Southern Guardians(by Princess Ve that I helped with) to understand!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky D:**** Princess Ve, Embrace the Awesomeness, and I have decided to write missing parts or other pairings that go along with our story, Southern Guardians. We have also decided that I would be the one writing them and posting them. SO without further ado, the one-shots you probably never suspected to happen! P.S. These will not be in 1st person but instead 3rd person!**

Janae was strutting towards the door North had pointed out. Honestly, she was pretty surprised he had actually showed her where Mrs. Clause was, but she wasn't him and she didn't know what he was thinking. She shook her head while looking around the factory. She grimaced at the elf in one certain yeti's mouth. Was that Phil and Dingle? Janae knew them from the times when the Southern Guardians would hack into North's computer/camera/security system. This place was so... nice in a word. Other than the yeti's and the elves, it was filled with wonder and imagination. She wanted to stay here and hoped to Manny that North became her guardian. She would love to be at this place forever, just sitting in front of the fireplace drinking tea. NOT hot-chocolate. No matter what Cupid said, tea was so much better.

Shaking her head, she reached the wooden door that North had pointed out. She was about to open it when she a heard a gunshot come from inside. What the? Putting her ear against the door, she listened carefully. Another gunshot could be heard making Janae jump away. Instead of silence, following like it did with the other gunshot, she heard the cheers of a woman.

"Я убил тебя, глупая цель! Как вы к этому относитесь! Вы ответите мне сейчас!" The woman was speaking in a whole different language, but Janae had a feeling the woman was talking to the person she shot. Hesitating slightly, Janae reached foreword and turned the doorknob only to see a sight she'd never thought she'd ever see. A slightly large woman wearing a red trench coat with black stocking and black boots stomping on the ground with a big smile on her face. She was very pretty with her blonde, curly hair and big, brown eyes but also very eccentric. Tattoos that were in a different language lined her arms and on the side of the neck and the gun in her hand left Janae slightly intimidated. However, she decided that revenge mattered more right now, Janae walked in the room.

The woman, who Janae suspected it was Mrs. Clause, turned around quickly with the gun pointed straight at Janae. Putting her hands up in a surrender way, Janae stopped walking. The woman cocked her head in confusion but the grip on the gun never ceased. Wary, Janae took a step back trying to seem innocent. This woman wasn't someone you should mess with and Janae didn't want to see why.

"Я никогда не видел вас раньше. Вы один из Севера новых 'interests'?" The only word Janae knew was the last one. What was she saying and what language was she speaking? Lets see... North was Russian with a Russian accent, and this woman sounded a lot like him, just more feminine. Oh... She was speaking Russian. Too bad that language wasn't one of her talents. Michelle specialized in French, Brienna specialized in German, Morgan specialized in Greek, and Janae specialized in Chinese... Brienna was the one who knew a little Russian.

"I'm sorry?" The Russian woman relaxed slightly. Janae didn't know why the woman did that, but she took it as a good sign. Looking down at the gun, Janae smiled evilly as she thought what this woman could do to North if she successfully got her revenge for all those years of cookie eating and scared nights when she'd hear him come down the chimney. He had been terrifying when she was little and now he would be the one cowering in fear.

"It's alright, child. I mistook you vor someone else. Vhat do you need?" Janae was almost shocked by the sudden change in the woman's demeanor, but her hesitation quickly went away when she remembered her mission.

"Are you Mrs. Clause?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm not normally one to say this stuff, but I thought you ought to know that your husband threw people off his sleigh a thousand feet off the ground. I only wanted to tell you because my sisters were with me and I care deeply about them... I just wanted some action to be done, but I understand if you don't want to-" Janae was cut off by strong arms wrapping around her body and pulling her into a bone crushing squeeze. Trying to hide her sly smile, Janae faked sniffling.

"YOU POOR CHILD! Do not vorry a thing, my dear! I vill set my husband right! Is there anything else he has done?" Mrs. Clause looked at her with such intensity that Janae almost felt guilty and fearful for North's life, but that quickly disappeared when she asked her the last question.

"Actually... He ate the cookies I was saving for my birthday." Janae added innocently with wide eyes. Man, was she glad that Michelle perfected her innocent look. Mrs. Clause quickly became putty in her hands. The anger in those brown eyes made Janae fear for North's safety yet again!

"HE HAS VEEN CHEATING ON HIS DIET?!" Mrs. Clause stormed from the room, gun in hand. Janae quickly followed with sheer excitement. North was gonna' get it! Not only had he been cheating on his diet now, but Janae had a gut feeling this had been going on for awhile! Suddenly, Mrs. Clause turned and smiled at her with brilliant white teeth. Janae quickly stopped to not walk into her.

"Wait!" Janae called out remembering something. When turned she spoke again. "One of the elves is being eaten be a yeti." The memory brought another smile to her face.

"I vill handle that, by ze vay, you can call me Jessabelle. That is my name!" Janae smiled to herself as Jessabelle turn the corner after prying Dingle from Phil's jaw. Maybe she could become quick friends with the feisty woman. Janae always did like independence in people. Following Jessabelle into where the Guardians were, her eyes glanced toward the Nightmare King. He was certainly a sight to behold. Why couldn't she seem to take her eyes away from his lean form? She'd find out the answer sooner or later.

She always did.

**Translations:**

**Я убил тебя, глупая цель! Как вы к этому относитесь! Вы ответите мне сейчас- I killed you, stupid goal! How do you feel about that! You answer me now!**

**Я никогда не видел вас раньше. Вы один из Севера новых 'interests'- I've never seen you before. You are one of North's new 'interests'!**

**Note: Yes, Jessabelle meant hookers when she said that. She suspects North's laughter.. I would too! I mean "Ho, Ho, Ho" isn't implying something?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky D: After reading Dear Fanfiction Writers by DarkHorseBlueSky(hilarious), I feel slightly guilty and saddened. Coming to my attention is that Sandy needs more stories. This one-shot is completely for him and our OC, Morgan. If you don't like Sandy pairings, I suggest you wait for another one-shot later! This one-shot is in 1st person! I know in the 1st chapter its said the one-shots would be in 3rd person,but... Rule #1: The Author Lies! Any one know where I got that from gets Brownie Points!**

* * *

I sat on the golden dream sand cloud watching as Sandy, with his absolute adorableness, weaved sand into different shapes and forms. Remembering Michelle's words about how if she weren't completely crushing on Bunny she would totally crush on Sandy, I realized how lucky I was to be cared for by this adorable man. I might not understand exactly what he's trying to say, but he was always patient(sometimes) with me. Smiling to myself, I laid down on the giant cloud and sighed.

Suddenly, I felt something nudge my shoulder, making a horrible thought come to my head. What if Sandy was only doing this for Manny? What if he didn't like me? What if he was waiting for someone else to come into his life? Shaking my head, I tried to ignore these thoughts, but that small nudge came back. What if Sandy had a different love tie? What if Michelle was just sympathizing me and led me to believe that Sandy was my love tie? What if Sandy just put up with me because he didn't want to hurt my feelings?

NO! I was not going to think about this right now. Michelle wouldn't do that to me. I'm her sister, even if we are adopted. And besides, she takes her Cupid job so seriously! She would never try to get me with someone who wasn't my love tie. I felt another nudge to my shoulder, but this time I didn't feel fear or nervousness. I felt anger at the nudge and wanted to know who exactly was doing it. Turning around, I saw a Nightmare.

"SANDY!" I screamed only for the little man to turn around with a huge smile on his face. The smile quickly turned to anger when he saw the Nightmare just lounging above his dream sand. All of a sudden, all hell broke loose! Sandy whipped a hammer out of his sand and began to beat the living hell out of the Nightmare... If it didn't keep jumping out of the way. It looked much like those games you see in arcade where you have beat the beaver back into it's whole. I was thoroughly entertained!

Pulling out my paintbrush, I made a knife and threw it at the Nightmare. I know Janae said Pitch would get rid of the Nightmares, but really! Did she not tell Pitch that they needed ALL of the Nightmares away until they brought the enemy down! Was it really that hard to mention in a conversation!? "Hey Pitch, I think you're hot! Can you get rid of all of the Nightmares you made till we bring down the enemy? Now let's make out!" Didn't seem to hard to me!

I suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over, I saw Sandy smiling at me with his hammer held between both his thumb and his pointer finger. The Nightmare whined in the corner and pictures appeared above Sandy's head. Looking up, I managed to interpret his word in only a minute! New record, people!

"Wake up?" Sandy nodded before he out his hand on my head and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was lying in bed not a dream cloud. Smiling to myself, I sat up in bed and stared out my window.

"Thank you, Sandman." I whispered before lying back down and going back to sleep. I never noticed the short, golden man hiding in the corner.

* * *

**Lucky D: Way to be a creeper, Sandy! Morgan was a little oblivious in the end but... What can you do!? Anyone like Hetalia? Because Princess Ve and I are in the process of writing a story about it! I really have to stay with one story! People who read my Naruto and Harry Potter stories, I am rewriting EVERYTHING! I'm a much better author now and can do better! I know this is short, but... I have writer's block about this story...**


End file.
